


Just Surrender (It Won't Hurt at All)

by Must_Be_Thursday



Series: Generations [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a good grandpadawan, Disaster Lineage, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Worried Ahsoka Tano, lineage feels, survival situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday
Summary: Sidious has been grooming his new apprentice for over a decade, but there are a few ties that still need to be cut before he can hope to seduce Anakin Skywalker to the Dark.  The perfect opportunity has finally arisen.It should be a simple mission for Obi-Wan, and a learning experience for Ahsoka.  But they soon find themselves fighting for their lives.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Generations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194614
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

Obi-Wan Kenobi is an infuriatingly difficult man to kill. He managed to defeat Maul as a padawan. He survived Geonosis _twice_. The Zigoola incident took months to plan and was very nearly a success, but even the Sith planet didn’t knock him down for long.

It’s a pure stroke of luck that Master Kenobi is going on a mission for negotiations in the outer rim _and_ taking his grandpadawan along.

Sheev jumps at the rare opportunity to take out two of his targets on the short list of people preventing him from recruiting Anakin. It’s almost insulting how easy it is to arrange the sabotage of their ship.

Sheev watches the live feed of the Jedi security hologram with distain as Anakin gives his padawan and former master his goodbyes. The padawan turns around at the top of the ramp to toss one last impertinent comment at Anakin before she slips inside. 

It’s nauseating. How _bright_ she and Kenobi are in the Force. They pull Anakin into their orbit like a binary star system. Basking him in their light and warmth and love, a constant pull against the Dark.

But it’s not a cause of concern for the Chancellor. All suns die eventually, some even burn out before their time.

And that’s all it is now. A matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bulk of the rest of this fic is Obi-Wan & Ahsoka centric. I hope you enjoyed this bit of conniving Palps as a teaser before we get to the whump:)
> 
> I'm also working on the Witcher fic that I haven't touched since January so the updates will be staggered between the two. But I do have a draft of the next 2 chapters of this so it shouldn't be too long. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Hammer to Fall is a ridiculously good song for the Clone Wars era)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Ahsoka barely survive the attempt on their lives. Now all they can do is wait and try to stay alive until help arrives.

Obi-Wan drifts slowly toward awareness. Everything aches and his ears ring from dropping through the atmosphere too quickly. It’s cold too, the air burning his lungs with every breath. He pries his eyes open and sees the destroyed console of the Jedi shuttle he’d been flying. Snow swirls in from the shattered viewport, shards of transparisteel scattered about. 

The crash is a vague memory. Something happened to all the major systems. Life support, navigation, and communications all went down at once. And then there was an explosion during the landing, because no problem in Obi-Wan’s life is ever has a simple solution. 

He’s honestly just thankful there had been a planet to land on when they fell out of hyperspace. The dwarf planet is rocky and cold but at least there is an atmosphere safe for them both to breathe. Both breathe, that’s right, his grandpadawan is with him.

He finds Ahsoka slumped over the co-pilot controls. The top part of her harness failed, but the belt across her lap must have held her well enough to prevent her from being tossed from the wreckage. Obi-Wan cautiously reaches out to feel her Force signature, strong and steady but slightly muted from unconsciousness. Most likely a head injury then.

Ahsoka’s life probably isn’t in danger at the moment but head injuries are always tricky for Togrutas. He needs to wake her up and see how serious it is.

Obi-Wan fumbles for the clips of his own harness, but a sharp wave of pain stops him in his tracks. He steadies his breathing and steels himself before looking down at his torso. A shard of transparisteel is buried near the base of his ribcage on the right side, blood soaking his cream tabard a ghastly crimson.

“Oh, not good,” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath.

His vision wavers, and for a few long moments it’s all he can do to maintain his tenuous grasp on consciousness. Blood has never made him queasy, but it’s still disconcerting to see so much of his own steadily trickling from a wound, and it always seems to hurt worse after seeing it. He carefully takes a few slow, shallow breaths and settles into a rhythm that doesn’t seem to add too much pain. 

Obi-Wan forces himself to look back down at his chest. He hasn’t lost as much blood as he initially feared, but the shard of transparisteel is long and thin, perfect for piercing deep. Several inches are exposed, making any kind of movement exceedingly painful, not to mention dangerous. He isn’t going to be able to help Ahsoka or do much of anything really without major risk of puncturing something vital.

He knows he should examine it a little deeper, to see how bad the internal damage is, but he puts it off. He’s fairly certain he’s not going to bleed out in the next few minutes, that will have to do for now. He has a padawan to take care of first.

“’Soka,” he calls softly, giving her a gentle nudge through their young bond.

She huffs lightly and mumbles something under her breath.

“Ahsoka!” he says a little louder.

“’M up, Master. Jus’ a minute.”

Obi-Wan feels her begin to drift further from consciousness. He gathers as much strength as he can and slams into her shields. She shoots upright and groans, clutching the right side of her head.

“Anakin said you like wakeup calls,” she grumbles, squeezing her eyes shut, “He never mentioned you yanking him awake like that, though.”

“Sorry, my dear…desperate times.”

Ahsoka’s head jerks at Obi-Wan’s weak, breathy voice. She winces at the movement and Obi-Wan watches her face fall as she takes in his injury.

“Obi-Wan,” she whispers. She’s at his side in seconds, crouched down beside him and hovering a hand over the wound.

He attempts a reassuring smile that breaks off into a wince when he accidentally takes too deep a breath.

“I’ll get the med kit,” Ahsoka says, patting Obi-Wan’s arm awkwardly as she stands.

Obi-Wan grabs her hand to stop her, “I’ll be okay for a bit. You know…what to do first.”

She hesitates the slightest bit before giving Obi-Wan a nod and a gentle squeeze at his hand. He tilts his head back against his seat and watches Ahsoka disappear down into the lower level of the ship. He can feel the last of his energy fleeing. As he passes out, he realizes he shouldn’t have sent her away.

Obi-Wan is startled awake by a warm hand tapping gently at his face, he hisses when the movement pulls at his wound. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Ahsoka whispers, “I couldn’t get you to wake up.”

Her large, tired eyes fill Obi-Wan’s vision for a moment until she ducks down beside him. Her gentle fingers prod the skin surrounding the transparisteel and Obi-Wan holds back another noise of pain, instead focusing on the work Ahsoka completed while he was out. 

The large hole created by the destroyed view port has been covered with a tarp, keeping out the worst of the snow and wind. The overhead lights are on their lowest setting and blessed warmth pours in through the heating vent near his feet.

A blanket from the sleeping quarters is tucked around his lap and over his uninjured side, a shock blanket layered over top. 

Ahsoka is still working on his side where she’s removed his belt and cut his tunics away from the shrapnel to pack it in place with gauze. Obi-Wan frees a hand to pull the blankets a little closer and feels his lightsaber carefully tucked at his other side. He smiles to himself.

“You’ve been busy,” he says, glancing down to the padawan.

“Rex and Kix are sticklers about survival and first aid stuff.” Ahsoka meets his eyes for a second and gives him a tight smile. After laying down a final piece of tape over the gauze she double checks her work and reaches for a bottle of water for Obi-Wan.

“What kind of shape are we in?” Obi-Wan asks after taking a drink.

Ahsoka sits back and leans against the console in front of Obi-Wan. “We lost all our fuel when everything else went down. Which probably saved us, the explosion was near the fuel lines, we wouldn’t have survived if the cells had been full.” She pulls her cloak a little tighter around herself. “The backup generator survived the explosion. I’ve got it running. It’s solar powered and I’m charging a few battery cells, so we’ll have heat for a few hours tonight.”

“Well done, Padawan,” Obi-Wan tries to pour sincerity into his words. He feels a thread of pride mixed with worry from Ahsoka. 

“What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka sighs and reaches under the console, digging around for something. “The explosion. It – it doesn’t make any sense. Most of our computers were down by then so it probably wasn’t an electrical problem and the landing was pretty smooth. I don’t know what might have caused it.”

Obi-Wan thinks back to the crash again. He’d never seen so many systems fail all at once. And Ahsoka was right. She was good with mechanical and electrical components. If there was an honest mistake or a problem with wiring or fuel lines, she would have found it at first glance.

“I don’t know,” she continues, tugging a small toolkit free of the storage under the wrecked console, “Maybe I’m just being a little paranoid.”

“I don’t think you are,” Obi-Wan says quietly, “Plenty of people want me dead.”

“This wasn’t your fault, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka says sharply, in an almost chiding tone before she remembers herself and ducks her head. She sniffs and pulls off her wrist comm, selecting a screwdriver from the kit she gets to work opening the back panel.

“Sorry, Master,” she nearly whispers, “I just…something’s not right. And I know how you always blame yourself for these things.”

Obi-Wan studies her for a few moments while she works. She’s mature for her age, but not for the right reasons. War is no place for a child, that’s something he knows better than most.

“There’s no need to apologize, Ahsoka.”

She nearly smiles, but doesn’t look up from her work, “Can I have your wrist comm?” she asks, holding out her hand, “I think I can make something with a longer range if I use parts from both.”

Obi-Wan fumbles for his comm. “It’s busted,” he says, dropping it in her open palm.

“I should be able to salvage the parts I need,” she mumbles, already ripping the tiny device apart.

Obi-Wan watches with fascination while she methodically parts out the two wrist comms and looks over the console with a scavenger’s eye. She removes a keypad from the navigation commuter and some wires from the useless life support controls. Not an hour later she has a functional communication device in her hands, resembling a stripped down version of some of the older models of home units Obi-Wan’s seen before.

“We don’t have a working microphone, but I think a call will still work. I’ll just have to type in code to speak.” She looks up to Obi-Wan for the first time since she started working.

He nods and gives her what he hopes is an encouraging smile, “Only one way to find out.”

She taps in Anakin’s comm frequency and waits. The tiny speaker buzzes in a monotone until a familiar voice breaks through, fuzzy with static from the sheer distance between them.

“Skywalker…”

Ahsoka sighs and begins to tap furiously at the keypad.

“Ahsoka? Wait, slow down. What happened?” 

At a slightly slower pace Ahsoka taps out the gist of the crash in the shorthand code taught in their Jedi courses.

“Okay. I’m getting Rex, we’ll be on our way as soon as we can. Do you know where you are?”

Ahsoka looks up at Obi-Wan, “I remember the coordinates of when we fell out of hyperspace,” he says, gesturing for the device, “That will get them close.”

He says as much in code and then sends the coordinates.

“Is that Obi-Wan,” Anakin asks, a hint of amusement clear in his voice even through the static.

Leave it to Obi-Wan’s padawan to be able to discern tone even over code. But before he can reply the device sparks and the connection is lost.

Ahsoka takes it from his hands and inspects it, “The wiring shorted. I could probably get it working again, but a distress signal might better. Then they won’t have to search the whole planet when they get here.”

Obi-Wan nods in agreement and leans back his seat. 

Ahsoka gets to work rewiring the comm device, but Obi-Wan can see the lines of tension between her brows. A grimace settles onto her face and Obi-Wan knows it’s not from frustration with her work, his suspicions are confirmed when she reaches up to rub her montral and winces when she hits the bruise.

“How’s the head?” he asks, kicking himself for not checking her over earlier.

“I’m okay,” she says quietly, “I need to finish this.”

“Ahsoka…”

“Really, Master, I’m okay. I have a headache, but I don’t think it’s serious.”

“It was serious enough to knock you out. Come here.”

Ahsoka pulls herself up and drags a crate over to sit at Obi-Wan’s uninjured side. Obi-Wan raises his hand but stops a few inches shy of actually touching her, knowing that bruises are especially painful on her sensitive montrals. She lowers her head slightly and leans into his touch while she drops her shields.

Obi-Wan prods at the injury for a few moments before he pulls back. “You’re right,” he says, “No fractures or blood clots.”

He lets his hand fall away and slumps slightly in his seat.

Instead of returning to her makeshift workstation like he expected, Ahsoka fidgets in her seat for a moment before stilling. She leans forward and rests her gentle fingers on the bandages holding the shrapnel in place. Obi-Wan soon feels her reaching beneath his skin with the Force, her movements clumsier than his own but ever cautious, watching him for any sign of discomfort. Part of him wants to block her out, but he knows he’s put off checking the damage too long as it is. 

She gasps quietly and abruptly pulls back.

“How bad is it?” Obi-Wan asks.

Ahsoka swallows and looks down at her hands folded in her lap, “It – it’s nearly punctured your lung, and…I’m pretty sure it’s already pierced your liver.”

“I guessed as much,” Obi-Wan whispers. He can see unshed tears shining in Ahsoka’s eyes and reaches over to take her hand, “It’s stopping most of the blood right now,” he explains softly, “And as long as it doesn’t shift...”

Ahsoka squeezes his hand. “I should have checked it earlier,” she says, Obi-wan can hear her trying to keep her voice steady.

“There was nothing you could do about it, Padawan,” he reminds her gently, “Keeping us warm and calling for help did more for me than anything else.”

Ahsoka nods and wipes her eyes but avoids his gaze. She summons the tool kit and the remains of the new comm unit to her lap. She shifts the crate closer as well, and sits shoulder to shoulder with Obi-Wan, their arms occasionally bumping as she works. 

It’s not long before she’s finished, the comm sending out a distress signal every thirty seconds. She carefully sets it on the console in front of them and rolls out her shoulders. 

“You should go look for something to eat,” Obi-Wan says before she sits down again. “It will be at least 8 hours before Anakin gets here.”

Ahsoka glances at the entrance to the lower section of the ship then back to Obi-Wan.

“It will only take a moment, Ahsoka. I’ll be fine while you’re gone. And eating something will help keep us warm.”

She gives Obi-Wan an embarrassed smile, but he can feel her carefully release her worry and fear into the Force.

“Of course, Master.” She slips down to the lower level as nimbly as ever, “Any requests, Obi-Wan?” she calls from below, her own dry humor that Obi-Wan appreciates so much seeping back into her voice.

Obi-Wan chuckles to himself and clears his throat to reply when a cough catches him off guard. He coughs into the crook of his arm out of habit. The red dotting his sleeve is not entirely unexpected, but Obi-Wan sighs and fights the anxiety trying to tighten his chest. He quickly wipes the rest of the blood from his mouth and twists his sleeve so it’s hidden against his side.

He can only hope Ahsoka won’t smell it over the rest of the blood he’s covered in.


End file.
